The present invention relates to a slat construction for chain link fences or the like and, more particularly, to such a construction wherein the slats are constructed to provide privacy when in side by side relation and are retained in position on the fence in a new and improved manner.
For the purpose of providing privacy, wind protection and/or decoration, slats have been inserted or woven in chain link fences. In most cases, the slats have been so constructed or inserted in the fence that they are not closely adjacent to each other and thus do not provide adequate privacy. Such a fence slat construction is disclosed in the patent to Meglino, U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,556.
Slats having laterally extending fin portions that are closely spaced when inserted in a chain link fence or the like to provide a privacy feature are disclosed in the patent to Sibeni, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,619. Because of the fin portions, however, it has been difficult to use a relatively simple slat retaining means such as the connecting member extending through aligned slat apertures shown in the above-referenced Meglino patent. The Sibeni patent, therefore, utilizes a rather complicated and expensive construction for retaining the slats in position on the fence. This retaining construction requires the use of upper and lower channel members for the slats, and also the provision of lock tabs on the ends of the slats.
The new and improved slat construction of the present invention provides the desired privacy feature of the Sibeni patent and also a simple and effective means for retaining the slats in the desired position on the chain link fence which is not subject to the disadvantages of the retaining assembly of the Sibeni patent.